In recent years, demands for hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles are expanding. Various energy storage devices such as a lithium ion secondary battery are widely used in the hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles. An increase of a power is required of the energy storage device. JP-A-2012-64544 discloses to use a non-graphitizable carbon as an active material of a negative electrode concerning this type of energy storage device. A power of the energy storage device can be increased by using, as a negative active material, a non-graphitizable carbon formed into particles having a small particle size. However, there is a demand to exert adequate durability when the non-graphitizable carbon formed into particles having a small particle size is used as a negative active material.